More than expected
by Menchi-kun
Summary: Kagome had a rough life with just finding the jewel shards but now Lord Fluffy and the YU YU Hakusho gang are involved...that obviously doesn't bold well with school! KagomeYusuke Edited ch 1-7!CH 8 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

My main character and friends so far…

Kagome Higurashi is 17 years old and has the most unusual life you could ever imagine. She used to be a regular high school student nothing special just an ordinary girl in an ordinary world. But this is not your average story. Kagome is really a time traveling priestess who fights demons because she broke a powerful wish granting jewel and has to get all this done while studying for her school exams. The people she befriends aren't helping that much either. A demon slayer who lost everything, a monk who can't stop asking every woman to bear his child, a child fox demon who lost both his parents and a half demon who can't decide whether he loves Kagome or the clay pot called Kikyo. Could it get any worse? Of course if you add the Yu Yu Hakusho gang. A group of teenage boys saving the present day from demons who want to destroy the human world. One is named Yusuke Urameshi the spirit detective, kick ass, 17 year old, half demon and now single teenager. The others are a stupid 17 year old with a sixth sense, a fox demon thief that inhabits the body of a human, and a half fire and ice apparition who has a bit of an anger management problem. They are known as the Spirit Detective Team.

Title: Life is never easy

Summary: A InuYasha and YuYuHakusho cross over. Kagome bumps into the demon lord of the western lands, gets Inuyasha angry, falls into the spirit detective arms, kills Kikyo, holds a secret that changes everything, baby-sits and how in the world is she supposed to fit school into her busy schedule?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or YuYuHakusho but I do own this story! (Yay meeeee..... i got addicted to Londons squeel.... sigh)

Chapter one: The deal

This was supposed to be a time where all she had to worry about was grades, what to do on the weekend and whether she could get Houjo off her back.....

Damn Buyo...

Damn centipede demon....

Damn InuYasha.....

She knew she was too trusting, too into her own dream world with the perfect guy, and much to blind to see the truth right under her own nose.

This by far was nothing new to her but that didn't make the situation any easier on her raging emotions. Just a few meters to the side of the Goshinboku she stood frozen in place staring at the bane of her exsistance. Her incarnation and her first love. He was hiding this relationship behind her back but that didn't make it so that she didn't know about it... it just proved that he didn't know who to chose yet. He never told her of his meetings with the undead miko. He realized it would only lead her to more tears and he'd be rightfully put in his place. Face first in a meeting with the mother of all life. She was starting to really like those beads.

InuYasha would always feel obligated to Kikyo, guilty that she died and he was still alive and she understood that. It made her feel like she still had a chance. He hid this away from her so that when the time came to finally let go of the past he would be firmly set on the future... She knew she was only forcing this prospect of being with him because she wasn't blind.

Kagome knew he would always choose Kikyo over her. Knew she was only a replacement. That she didnt even belong in this world. She could love him all she wanted but in the end she would return to the future and might not ever see any of her fuedal era companions again. Her second family would be just a memory only she would have. She would have to accept that along with that she couldn't keep him. He was needed here with the others just as she was needed in the future. There was no hope for them. No garantee.

Understooding this was easy.

That didn't mean this knowledge would make the sharp pain in her heart any less unbearable.

So as she stared at the embracing couple sitting at the bottom of the Tree of Ages. Her appearance slightly to the side a little ways away left them undisturbed and unaware. Her heart pounded and her breath quickened. Taking the time to control herself she closed her eyes and faced straight up into the foliage of the tree. Taking deep breathes of the crisp unpoluted air and letting the autumn winds pass by her and back toward the village she ventured from. Slowly backing up to the tree next to her she let her back rest fully against it and opened her eyes. Staring at the changing leaves she raised her hand up to her chest. Rubbing the dark blue fabric of the t-shirt she wore over it.

She needed some space. She needed time. She needed something to take her mind off of all this drama!

Not taking a chance tto look back Kagome took her leave from the immediate area quickly.

She wasn't going to run from her problems anymore. Not anymore. She just needed to figure out how to solve them.

Letting her feet carry her away from heartache she tried to keep her mind clear.

Crap. That was useless. What the hell else could she possibly think off except the pain in her chest and the fact that all she finds recently is more problems.

"Grrr! This bites! What the hell am I doing wrong!? And where the hell AM I?!"

*THUMP*

Suddenly ending up on her rear was not the answer she was loking for. Nor was the person she bumped into. Oh goody, more problems.

The one she bumpt into merely looked down at her. He was heading in her direction when he had noticed her path would lead her to him so he waited instead. Though he did expect her to stop a good deal of distance away from his own person. How dissappointing. Looks like she was too preoccupied with previous thoughts to give her surroundings any attention.

The scent of grave yard soil and the mutt gave answer to her actions. Not so much in the mood to deal with the mutt's foolishness he made sure his scent and aura was hidden.

First entering the forst the belonged to InuYasha he had sensed her aura going in the couples direction and had seen this happen too many times before. She would see them together, cry, run and for some odd reason he still didn't know why, she would jump down the well and disappear in a glow of blue light. He hated not knowing things especially if it had to do with a great power of some sort. He knew this girl had extordinary power and simply useless. She was a puzzle, a mystery and a troublesome human.

She was now blinking at him shocked as she realized that she had bumpt into the demon lord of the western lands, Sesshoumaru.

'Stupid! Stupid Kagome! You bumpt into one of the strongest demons ever and now you'll get torn to shreds! Stupid!' she thought berating herself. She stood up slowly as she looked down at her shoes suddenly finding them extremely interesting.

What was the plastic covering the shoelace called again? An aglet right? Shit he was staring wasn't he? So much for feminine grace!

"I'm sorry...Lord Sesshoumaru!" She said nervously while bowing low to him. She could at least do that since she was the one who bumpt into him but she didn't expect to hear a response like now.

"You are always crying over that whelp when he hurts you but then you always return to him. This time though you seem just unusually quiet and calm. Why?" Sesshoumaru said with his usual empty expression.

'I already knew that but how did he?' she thought to herself while looking at him in his eyes.

The look in her eyes took him back in surprise a bit. They screamed of heart break but changed swiftly into defiance. He knew she had been suffering like this since she started traveling with his brother three years ago. When he had first encountered her he ignored her in favor of his fathers sword but did not forget her extraordinary power and wanted to learn more about her though not openly. Every now and then he would follow her group. He didn't learn much but that she was from another world from which she brought her companions treats and that she lived on a shrine with her mother, little brother, and grandfather. He was confused about this 'school' she attended and the 'homework' and 'tests' she had to study for. He would solve that alter. His curiosity would be sated. Later.

He was broken away from his train of thought when she finally tried to answer his question.

"Well ...I know I have acted that way before but my heart can't take too much more of it and I guess I'm just tired of running. I know I should let go but... I don't know how." She said truthfully. How the hell did that happen? She practically confided in him even before her friends. Something here was seriously messed up.

"How can you stand to be in someone's presence if they are constantly betraying you?"

He gazed deeply into her eyes, lost in the deep depths of the silver blue pools and unable to decipher the emotions her aura was emitting. At that moment she was difficult to read but then it all changed as the years of pain, sadness, and suffering returned as she tried to answer him. Her calm demeanor shot to hell.

"Its because no matter how hard I try and forget him my heart can never forget even though I'm used to forgiving and forgetting. Did that even make sense to you?" He arched an elegant eyebrow. She took a deep breath and sighed slowly." I guess it's just my curse of being human. The human heart is a weak and fragile thing that needs to be nurtured and handled delicately. But that reminds me, why would you care you don't even like humans especially one that is around your brother? So why do you even ask Sesshoumaru?"

Before she could get an answer a small green toad demon emerged from the trees behind her with a two headed dragon demon and a small human girl riding on its back.

"That's 'LORD' Sesshoumaru to you disrespectful wench!" yelled Jacken the toad demon.

"Jacken." Growled Sesshoumaru at the insignificant servant.

"Yes my lord" stuttered Jacken."Take Ah-Un and Rin to rest in the clearing behind me and never interrupt this Sesshoumaru again."

The servant did what he was told in seconds flat running away as quickly as his small legs would take him from Sesshoumaru's deadly glare.

The demon lord refocused his gaze at the girl in front of him and noticed she had not taken her eyes off him for a second.

"This Sesshoumaru is simply here to return this to you'' he said while he held out his hand to reveal three tainted jewel shards "and to suggest your assistance with my charge Rin.''  
He ended flatly briefly looking past his shoulder then back at her waiting for an answer. Completely aware that he had ignored her last question.

He brushed her off! That jerk! Fine he wants to be that way than he can and he can shove it... assisstance? With Rin? She was like Soutas age wasn't she? That would make the little girl that followed the icicle around the age of 11 to 13. Wow... how time flies. Actually the last time she had seen her brother a few days ago he was complaining that he had a zit and...wait.

'Of course how could I not realize that she is a growing girl and he wouldn't have a clue on how to take care of her but why would he ask or..um suggest that I should do it? She is growing up so fast. She was such a cute wild child three years ago but now she's a beautiful young lady who would be in a lot of trouble if she didn't know about puberty. I guess I don't have much of a choice but maybe I can get more of a deal out of this.' Her brain was on overdrive with all the things she could possibly think of in return to this favor. He wouldn't leave Rin with just anyone.

She was staring down at the shards as they glowed a bright pink showering her with thanks as they always did when she purified them. 'I want to be stronger. I don't want to make InuYasha feel like he always has to protect me. I want him to be happy and if that means being with Kikyo then I'll just have to leave. I won't become a third wheel in that unnatural relationship.'

It was irritating the lord that she was taking so long to answer. He was a busy demon and was not to be taken likely.

"I will accept your suggestion but on one condition." 'I know he hates InuYasha but that doesn't mean me too, does it? Just to be safe...Please let this work and keep my head at the same time. Please!'

He nodded for her to continue. 'Wise move but what could she want from this Sesshoumaru?'

"I would like to become stronger and if you're willing to, you can train me in any means you wish." If he could Sesshoumaru eyes would have widened in shock but his pride wouldn't let him.

"Why would you want to do such a thing if InuYasha is willing to protect you?"

"..." She balled up her hands in a tight fist at the mention of InuYasha always protecting her. All because she was weak. 'At least he didn't get mad.'

"So do you hate him for protecting you?'' he questioned puzzled by her sudden anger. She sighed softly.

"It's not that I hate him for it's just that I never asked him to and every time he does protect me I feel weaker than before. I just want to prove myself." 'And that I am different from Kikyo. I'm me and I'll prove it. I need to find my own way and stop following him like some love struck puppy. I need to learn to become independent in this time. Even if it is almost impossible for women no... SINGLE MOTHERS! Shippo will not stay with the undead while she was off training.'

She stared at the ground and clenched her fist even tighter. All these thoughts running through her head were starting to take their toll. She was gonna need a pain reliever... soon.

"You do not need to prove yourself to anyone. You are the strongest human this Sesshoumaru has ever encountered. Just by observing you with InuYasha and our previous encounters you are enough proof anyone needs."

She was speechless. She was just complimented by the Demon Lord of the Western Lands himself. 'Wait, so he's been watching me!?' She blushed in embarressment.

"You also do not need to care for someone so deeply, as you do for InuYasha, who does not deserve it and does nothing in return. InuYasha does not need your care as much as you're willing to give him." He spoke seriously and knew that he hit a sensitive topic.

She didn't know what to say. Kagome was confused on how to comprehend what Sesshoumaru just said. 'If InuYasha didn't deserve my care then who does?' She was confused.

"InuYasha was never the smartest person and was always too naive. He does not deserve your sympathy or care. Kagome, as I said before, you are the strongest human I have ever encountered and the only one I trust." She was having trouble finding her voice. 'I can't believe it! He said my name, that I was strong and that I am the only one he trusts! We are even having a civilized conversation and I'm still alive... how the heck did I manage this setup?' He could see she was speechless again and continued talking.

"I will agree to your condition but I must tell you I will not go easy on you. Are you so eager to get away from InuYasha and the rest of your companions so quickly?"

She hadn't even thought about her friends.'InuYasha and the others should be alright and I know I'm not leaving Shippo! He just started calling me mama.' She bit her bottom lip in thought as she tried to figure out how to bring Shippo without offending the demon lord who was already doing so much for her with her head still intact.

"I will give you four days to get ready and you may bring the kit if you wish. He will become a good companion for my ward.'' 'How the heck did he DO that!' She was able to finally find her voice and didn't even know what to say but did the first that came to her mind.

"I can? Thank you so much and I'll do my best with Rin!" She exclaimed jumping up and hugging him around his neck and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He was stunned at her actions as she got off of him and ran back to the village with a big grin on her face. He raised his hand to his cheek and for some reason he sort of blushed. 'What! Why am I blushing? I can't blush its impossible! That girl is a true enigma. I've had hundreds of concubines and never had one made me blush and yet she can with such a small gesture!' He thought while remembering the demons she had encountered as he was 'observing' her from time to time.

The wolf demon prince Kouga was a frequent visitor and even called her his woman. This human woman was not going to affect this Demon Lord, not if he could help it, and his pride will definitely not allow such emotions to come forth after concealing them for the past five centuries of his life. He was brought out of his thoughts when the small girl Rin pulled on his tail.

"Is the pretty lady coming back Lord Sesshoumaru?" He patted her head gently and simply nodded his head.

"She will be watching over you from now on and I expect you to listen to her. Understand?"

"Really! I can't wait. She was really pretty and it's better than master Jacken he's so boring. What's her name?"

"Kagome... Guardian of the Sacred jewel and one not to be taken likely."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was my first chapter. It was also the first time I had ever written a story so don't say I suck. I'm a newbie so sue me. And i know that was really really short but i didn't want to keep on writing if you didn't like it in the first place...(deep breath)  
Don't forget to tell me if you want me to continue or that you hate it and should stop. Still, just be gentle okay.

This is Bizzet, peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: the meeting

As Kagome arrived back at the village she realized she would need some things from her past. Those were things she was hoping of forgetting. Kagome's past wasn't as normal as some may perceive it to be by the way she acts. Kagome lost two of the most important people in her life when she was ten years old, just when Souta turned five years old. Even after their death those people had made it harder for her to live a normal life. She had to hold their secrets and origins to herself and no one within or outside of the family were to know unless she wanted the ultimate secret to come out into the open. She had tried to hide them from everyone and everything so she would hopefully live out the rest of her days in peace and without living out the destiny drawn out for since before she was born.

Shaking those forboding thoughts from her head for now she thought of the other supplies she would need for her new obstacle in the fuedal era.

Finally reaching the village Kagome walk in the hut noticing Sango was over a pot of boiling ramen, Miroku watching with a keen eye, and Shippo coloring in a corner with Kirara watching next to him.

"Hey Kagome I thought you went to go get InuYasha for lunch. The ramen is almost done, is he outside still? Are you alright?" Sango was looking at her as she passed them by to dig into her backpack next to Shippo.

"Nothing is wrong I just have a lot on my mind is all."

Hearing that something may be wrong with his surrogate mother Shippo jumped up with his picture in hand. She always cheered up when he showed her his drawings.

"Look mama, I made a drawing of me and Kirara playing with the other village kids." Kagome watched with a smile as he bounced up and down, the picture held between both of his small clawed hands. "It's beautiful honey. You're going to be a great artist one day, it's a great talent to have." Shippo beamed at the praise and the mission success to make his mama smile. He flopped back down next to Kirara and began a new picture.

Sango and Miroku watched the scene with a smile as they watched the little family but that didn't stray them away from noticing that Kagome had evaded the question. They didn't believe her but probably figured it was because of Inuyasha as it truly was every other time. They loved Kagome like a sister but always wondered why Kagome stood with them. She had a whole other life in a future that they soon found out to be just as difficult as this one even if it was deprived of technology and hers deprived of demons. Now that they thought about Kagome they really didn't know anything about Kagome personally. They would have to ask her later. Sango and Miroku exchanged knowing looks, it would have to wait, something was wrong with their little sister.

Kagome searched through her backpack for a pen and notebook paper so she would have her list then to quickly be off back to her time. If she finished her list fast she would be able to meet her mother's new employee for the shrine. Ms. Higurashi had told her that it was the same boy who used to pick on her every time his mother came to the shrine to pray. Kagome knew that woman well because she had always prayed that she would get over her habit soon for the sake of her son and herself. She also remembered the boy and she had promised to pay him back for all times he picked on her, calling her a tom boy, an ugly priestess and calling her weak because she was a girl. That jerk just so happened to be her best friend Yusuke Urameshi.

"Hey, Kagome what are you writing?" Miroku asked. He had moved next to her in order to get a better view of her writing even though he could hardly understand the …female necessities.

"It's just a list that I will need so I don't forget anything when I go back home today. I really need to tell you guys something before Inuyasha comes back from his meeting with Kikyo."

"You saw Inuyasha with the clay pot again? Are you okay with that Lady Kagome?"

"I don't care anymore. I'm tired of crying and running. I just want to be strong and protect my friends. Kikyo can have him. I won't fight for him anymore." She gave a heavy resigned sigh.

Sango had been listening intently to Kagome's answer and had wanted to hug her right then and there. Miroku was proud that she was able to confess this so boldly but wanted to know how her feelings could have changed so quickly.

"Are you sure Kagome? You were just in love with him what made you change your mind?" Sango asked this somewhat already knowing that it must have been something that happened to her while she was looking for Inuyasha. Whatever it was she was glad for it. Now she didn't have to pay attention to that arrogant bastard. She never truly liked Inuyasha. She was only there for Kagome whom she still owed her life to.

"I'm sure and you're right I did love him but I really want to move on."

"That's the spirit Kagome. All you have to do is move on." Miroku was over joyous to hear that he didn't have to pretend to tolerate Inuyasha anymore. He was alright personally but Inuyasha was always saying something that made everything worse. Kagome brought this group together and without her it would fall apart as it did so many times before when Inuyasha sent her home with harsh words or stupid actions as going to see Kikyo.

"Besides I think we can all do with another break and one without Inuyasha to interrupt it could be a dream come true." As he said this he moved towards Sango and gently 'exercised' his cursed hand.

"PERVERT!" Sango retaliated with her usual slap that sent him flying into a nearby wall.

"You still didn't tell me what changed your mind about him Kagome?" Visibly ignoring the waste of man flesh she added to the corner wall twitching in pain.

"Well I was just going to tell you that I am not going to…"

"What is everybody talking about?"

Inuyasha just walked in not looking at Kagome's direction and seated himself next to her.

He looks over her list and notices it's for more supplies. He snatches it away from her.

"What the hell is this for? You just came back and you decide to go back for all this crap now!"

"Inuyasha…"

"You have a lot of nerve thinking that you can go back now. We still have to look for the jewel shards or did you forget…again."

"Shut it." She had had enough of this and it showed as she develpoed a twitch on her right eye. InuYasha gaped at her but soon trading the look for one pissed off.

"What did you say to me you worthless excuse for a shard detector?"

At this time Miroku, Sango, and Shippo with Kirara on his shoulder sprang up into action until Kagome silently shook her head to stop them from causing the poor hanyou mortal pain. They reseated themselves and glared heatedly at him. Shippo subconsiously fingering his magic top and Kirara visibly arching.

"I knew you would say that but truthfully I don't give a shit what you say. I will do what I want when I want to with or without your approval. You have no control over me or anyone else for that matter. Even Kikyo knows not to follow your insolent orders. Frankly I admire her for being able to stand being with for this long already because I honestly would have sat you so much down into the ground that the heat from the earth's core would have incinerated your sorry ass."

She had never snapped like that before but boy did it feel good. Kagome stood up from her spot on the floor and walked out before the hanyou could fully comprehend her outburst of sophisticated words. Miroku had been flipping through her dictionary throughout her entire little speech and laughed uncontrollably along with the others who seemed unable to breath.

Inuyasha was beyond confused and simply did what he always did… he jumped into a nearby tree.

Kagome walked on heatedly towards the river at the edge of the village where she knew nobody would find her and Inuyasha wouldn't smell her, though she hadn't noticed the trail of blood left behind from the pressure of her fingers balled up into tight fist piercing her skin.

She knelt by the river bed and looked down at her reflection noticing that her 'little' secret was about to come out in full bloom.

"Just two weeks left. Ryo… Kieko what am I supposed to do without you? I don't know if I can survive this without the both of you. I'm all alone again."

She stopped looking down to raise her head up to the midnight sky hoping to find her answers but knew that she was the only one who could fix her problem and she was determined to do it on her own even though help was always to be appreciated.

As the wind picked up and caressed her ivory skin the smell of fresh copper reached her now sensitive nose. Looking down she noticed her still bleeding hands and slowly raised them up to eye level. Staring at it as if hypnotized she once again failed to notice her surroundings.

The blood he had smelt half an hour ago was still fresh but no matter how familiar the sent was he could not exactly identify it. A few feet away from his goal the wind picked up and the sent of vanilla and lilies were mixed into the copper smell.

'How did I not realize it until now? It's _her_ sent. No one in the entire world as far as I know has that sent. What is she doing?'

As he thought about the curious woman child in front of him he caught the ending of her one person conversation. Who was this Ryo and Keiko person? Why would she be alone?

Where was Inuyasha? At this he sniffed the air again and found out that his half brother was at the center of Kagome's village. Sesshoumaru then noticed that she was now hypnotized by her blood. He then walked out of his hiding place from the shadows of the tree.

"Why do you stay out here unprotected, Kagome?"

As if she had expected him she dipped her hands slowly into the river and sighed slowly before answering.

"I was hoping you would answer something for me."

He slowly arches an eyebrow considering how much her body language and tone of voice changed so drastically.

"I'm listening."

"Do people here have things beyond demons that they find…well are there any forbidden things here?"

"What do you mean?"

He knew exactly what she meant. Forbidden creatures. Demons birthed from the mating of demons that were not to be. Abominations. The unpredictable monsters of ancient times. How did a human know about such things that have been children stories for demons more than a thousand years ago? Something was amiss here and he was slightly put off because of the mere atmosphere it held.

She breathed a heavy sigh and turned to look at him straight in the eye. Her hands dangling at her sides dripping from the mixture of blood and river water. Her eyes held such intensity within those blue piercing pools and tried to search his golden ones for an answer. She received none.

"Do you know of any forbidden people in this time?"

'Time? What does she mean? But how does she know?' His rampant thoughts now even more confusing.

When he voiced his questions she gave him a big grin and said not to worry about it and thanked him for answering her question. That confused him even more. He didn't answer her unless… 'how did you know?' She had turned her back to him to continue cleaning her hands until they both heard a rustling sound behind them failing to notice Inuyasha until it was too late.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshoumaru? Get away from Kagome, NOW!"

He reached to his side to unsheathe the Tetsusaiga but Sesshoumaru beat him to it by pointing his Tokijin at the hanyou's throat.

"You should have stayed at your village whelp and let the grown-ups finish talking. You would have been better off."

Kagome merely watches on from her place on the floor until Inuyasha looks her way desperately. Seeing him in his pathetic state she picked herself up and dusted herself off casually and approached the Taiyoukai slowly.

"Sesshoumaru, I will be leaving now but just make sure he's still at least alive and in one piece by the time I come back. Good luck Inuyasha you'll need it."

Before walking away she gave the Taiyoukai a playful smile.

"What do you mean by that? Come back here and purify his dumb ass! Kagome!"

"You got yourself into this you can get your self out. Seeya in four days and take care of your self! You'll need it!"

As Kagome neared the village she could hear a string of a few choice words coming from the mutt and then a scream that reminded her of a 10 year old. Reentering the hut she grabbed her list and scribbled some minor things down before she realized the stares she was receiving from her fellow companions.

"Sorry I guess I got caught up in my list. I will be going to my time to get these things but why I'm getting them is because Sesshoumaru has offered me to train under him in exchange for tutoring his ward Rin. He allowed me four days until I am to leave with him and he also gave me permission to take you, Shippo, if you want to that is?"

Shippo had then launched himself onto her neck laughing joyously.

"Can I really? I would never leave you momma! Will we come visit the others though?"

"Of course, and by the way Sesshoumaru is having a… heart to heart conversation with our favorite mutt, so if he seems a bit… roughed up then just give him some ramen and he'll be okay. I have to leave now and I'll see you guys in four days."

With that she quickly left to the well in record time and could still hear some of Inuyasha' screams way off in the distance.

Hahahahahahah that's all for now folks so did ya like it did ya did ya did ya! Sorry im high off some serious sugar and caffeine… BURP! Hehehe That part KAg said about sitting him all the way down to the earths core was froma movie ( Raising Helen i think so I DONT OWN IT!!!) The little part about the dictionary was just something that popped into my head.... lol?

I had almost forgotten about the one person who actuallyhelped me(even though it was just a little thing i would not be writing this) KESSHOU...where ever you actually are THANKS!

and big thanks to my first reviewer Destiny's Destination THANKS even though that was my only review but hey im just that generous...pfft yeah


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: An old grudge

As Kagome stepped out of the well she noticed that Shippo was unusually quite. She had expected him to be jumping around or asking her questions a hundred miles a minute. She found him knocked out cold in her arms.

'What the heck happened…oh I forgot the pollution it must be torture, poor Shippo'

She nuzzled her kits neck and inhaled his pine tree and fire smell. He had once told her that her sent would always calm him down so she thought it might revive her little kit. Walking towards the well door she ignored the voices on the other side as she watched hippo get up a bit groggily.

"What happened momma?"

"You passed out from all the pollution. I'm sorry I didn't warn you before are you alright now kit?"

She had been calling him her pup since about a month ago when they were yet again attacked by a demon demanding that she hand over the shards.

_Flash back……………(sort of)_

_As his answer the slimy 20ft frog demon was embedded with three arrows in the center of his forehead. The inu gang had left Shippo with the children of another village but as they returned it was utterly destroyed. Kagome had almost went into hysterics trying to find shippo until him and all the children were found in an abandoned cave that was being attacked by a slightly less smaller frog demon. Kagome's mother instincts kicked in and ran in front of the demons attack. The demons tongue pierced through her left shoulder where she still held the scar for even now. Inuyasha tried as he might couldn't land a scratch on it just like the other which had bounced back all of his attacks. Out of all of them Kagome was the only one to pierce it using her arrows and miko powers. But she was injured and everyone just watched as she was attacked again through the same shoulder. Shippo was crying uncontrollably and did the unthinkable. He jumped in the way of the next attack trying to shield Kagome with his own body._

"_No one touches my momma!"_

_She couldn't believe what he said but pushed back her surprise. Kagome saw him move and on reflex she drew an arrow and with all her fury let it fly._

"_Don't you dare touch my son!"_

_The arrow disintegrated the demon even before it touched him and everything was covered in a blinding light. When everything was normal again they looked for Kagome and the kids._

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_Calm down Inuyasha……"_

"_Guys look its Kagome!" exclaimed Sango._

_She was pointing to the crater in the ground. There was a black bundle in the middle of it._

_Kagome was covering her body over Shippo and both were hugging each other tightly._

"_Don't ever do that. Don't ever scare me like that again do you hear me? I don't know if I ever lost you."_

"_Momma please stop crying I'm sorry I just didn't want to lose you either momma."_

_Both were crying for the sake of the other._

"_You won't ever lose me kit never. I promise to stay with you forever."_

"_I love you momma."_

"_I love you too kit."_

_End flashback……_

"I'm fine now momma because your sent is so much better than anything I've ever smelled before."

"I'm glad you think so." They both shared a small giggle.

She had reached her front door and before she could knock someone flung the door open and stared at her as if she was an alien.

"Oh crap…"

The person who opened the door was none other than Yusuke Urameshi. He wore a white t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. His hair was tousled about like he just got out of bed. He eyed her suspiciously and then he let a sly grin take over his whole face.

"Yeah it was about time you got here. I've been waiting for you to get from your friends house forever. Souta has been keeping me busy though I'd rather have my dear friend Kagome to play with just like we used to right Kags."

"Your memory must be faulty because as I remember it your type of play was me running for my life while you tried to stick various bug down my shirt and stick mud in my hair."

She had finished with a deep glare and pushed him out of her way into the livingroom where sure enough she saw a PS2, various snack items, and Souta snoring on the floor with a remote controller stuck to his head?

"Momma whats wrong with the kid on the floor? Is he sick? He smells funny. Can I have some of that chocolate? Why is the ugly guy staring at us? Do you really live here?" Taking a deep breath of air Shippo was about to ask another bunch of questions until Kagome thought that she might just explode if Yusuke didn't stop staring at them soon.

"That kid is your uncle. Nothing is wrong, he's not sick just a pig. He does smell. No you can't. 'Cause he's an idiot. And unfortunately yes I do live here." She ended with a heavy sigh and glared at tha STILL staring EX-friend of hers.

Not taking the hint Yusuke stared at her and then to the demon that he was just noticing in her arms and it had a 'demon aura? Wait not just a demon aura this little kid looks like a demon too! What the hell? Does Kags know about demons?' His questions would be answered even if he had to torture his long time friend. But that didn't mean he couldn't have fun with it either.

"Yusuke if you don't stop staring at me and my son right now I will kick your ass SO HARD THAT NO KAMI IN THE WORLD WILL RECOGNIZE YOU!"

"Kagome Higurashi you know better than to curse in this house. Your early and I see that you've brought company. Who is this little cutie?"

"Sorry mama and I have to talk to you later about me leaving again under... different conditions than last time and I just came to get some different supplies. This is my son. Shippo this is my mom. Mom this is Shippo the little fox I was telling you about."

Sure enough Kagomes mother had the exact reaction she thought she would. She squeeled and hugged her son to death cooing about how preciuos and cute he was. Before her mother could actually suffocate her only son she gently placed him back on her shoulder to continue glaring at Yusuke who had apparently hadn't stopped staring but had aquired a shocked look.

Kagome had senced his aura and noticed it was much like Inuyasha's. 'He's a half demon. That means he knows Shippo is a demon. Well even if he didn't notice before all he had to do was look at him. I just hope he won't ask who the father is. Screw that I just hope he doesn't try to kill my son. Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me?' She inwardly sighed and thought of the many ways she could torture him.

Noticing the uncomfortable silence Ms. Higurashi decided to do what she did best.

"Well while you two catch up I'll make some lunch. Shippo would you like to help your grandma?"

"Sure grandma!"

Jumping off of Kagome's shoulder and on to his grandmother's he silently thanked her from rescuing him from the verbal war on his ears he knew was only seconds away. He recognized that heated glare anywhere. It was the one she often gave Inuyasha and nothing good ever came after.

Kagome had also silently thanked her mother for taking him because she knew that his ears would have started bleeding by the end of this little reunion. Yusuke did have a brain but never did use it correctly. So he broke the silence first.

"What the hell is with you screaming at me? Who are you trying to fool with that demon kid? He's not your son! If he is then who's the father? If you screwed a demon I'm gonna kill him and then..."

"What jealous that someone took me as their mate before you Yusuke?"

She knew this was not true but she loved to play with peoples head sometimes. It passed the time she had left. She was rewarded witha crimson blush and stuttering fom said victim.

"No...w-why w-w-would any-one want to t-t-take you! Just answer my questions dammit!"

"Still impatient as always but sure why not but for a price."

"What kind of price? Last time you bribbed me into drinking some juice you said tasted like fruit punch when it was some crap that was supposed TO CLEAN ARTIFACTS!"

" Alright alright how about this time we just trade equal information. OK?"

He looked at her critically then sighed in defeat knowing from experience that she always got what she wanted no matter what it was. She couldn't possibly want anything he couldn't give willingly. He slowly nodded still a bit hesitant.

"First you are an idiot. I wasn't trying to fool anyone because I wasn't aware that you would be here. He is my son and his father is dead. So that leaves out you trying to kill him. Now how come you never told me you were half demon?"

"WHAT?"

He new she had something up her sleeves. Damn that girl. What should he do now? How the hell did he always end up in these stupid situations with her? She reminded him of Hiei and that was never a good thing. He shuddered at the thought of another Hiei. One was a nightmare. Two was the end of ningenkai altogether. Maybe even Makai if she knew about it and if she was a demon. He shuddered again.

"Well...the thing of it is."

BOOM

"What the hell!?"

"Uh oh.... that came from the well house."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff hanger yes! um.. anyway I still only got two reviews and this sucks major. Come on minna! Review please! Onegai! I still don't know who to pair Kagome with. Yusuke-Hiei-Inuyasha- or Sesshoumaru

Thats all the ones you get to pick from. Im a Kurama hater when it comes to pairings with Kagome. Hes still agreat side character and the others just dont seem like the right pairs for her. cringes at the thought of kags with kazuma

Push the little button down there!

The one that says SUBMIT REVIEW! GO!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Crap I thought I would have at least a little bit more time. Guess I depended too much on Sesshoumaru. That idiot is so going to get it this time. I'm in no mood for him right now."

After brushing passed by Yusuke she walked outside to the well house and unsurprisingly found the roof of the well house destroyed. The person who made said mess was sniffing around slowly through a broken nose. Seemingly finding what he was 'smelling' for said person he jerked his head up from the floor he was sniffing.

Kagome couldn't see the extent of his injuries while he made himself look more like a dog by sniffing the ground with his butt in the air but now she got a clear view. As grotesque (its actually spelled that way weird huh?) as he looked she couldn't for the life of her look away or stop the oncoming fit of giggles she was sure were about to erupt from her mouth.

Aside from various bruises Inuyasha had numerous gashes along his torso his shirt which apparently looked as if it had went through a blender. Not counting his profusely bleeding broken and purple nose he had a black eye, swollen cheek, and a busted lip. She wouldn't be surprised if there were a few broken or missing teeth under all the mess. His legs were each sporting long gashes along their sides and while his overall blood supply made a large puddle around his somewhat slouched form. In short she thought he looked like he got into a fight with a dozen of rabid animals. She just hoped that he didn't get rabies. She wasn't the only one who thought this but someone was kind enough to voice it instead.

"Who the hell are you and ….and ….what the….oh hell….ahahahaha…"

Yusuke had just been staring at Inuyasha until he couldn't hold in his laughter in anymore, not that he was trying very hard to suppress it. The rest of the family had come to see what was happening and ended up with having Mrs. Higurashi ordering Souta and her father to go get the first aid kits while she went up stairs to prepare Kagome's room for their visitor. Considering this has happened before where he came to their home far worse it was only different because the lost and definite defeated look he had that only a mother could tend too. (Im not a serious inu hater but the guy just sucks its kikyo I truly hate stupid bitch)

"Are you okay Inuyasha?"

Kagome had refused to let her laugh at his obvious distress especially in front of his face. She would do that later.

"Kagome…..you… stupid bitch…you …"

THUMP

Inuyasha had fainted before he could finish insulting her. Kagome walked calmly to his side and bent down to check his pulse.

"Well at least he's not going to die. Kei stop laughing you dork and help me or else!"

He was still rolling around on the ground in a laughing fit trying to catch his breath.

"Or…hahaha…else…...hahahahaha…what, Kai?"

He was now laying on his back clutching his sides painfully. Kagome got an evil idea and walked over to him seductively. Then squatting down she layed her right hand on his chest slowly straddling his hips in between her legs she whispered into his ear sweetly.

"Or you'll find out different ways to describe immortal pain Kai style."

He was still having trouble breathing and having her do this didn't help. She slowly brought her lips to his and kissed him gently. Sudden flashbacks with Kagome's father popped up but they both ignored it knowing first hand that he was very much dead. Still a little surprised at her forwardness he didn't let that stop him from kissing her back. Feeling him respond to her she couldn't deny her instincts to deepen the kiss '_what the hell am I doing! I want to stop but it feels so right and where did he learn to do that with his tongue! OMG!'_ He was sucking on her tongue and she gave a low moan of approval. She couldn't help but feel that this was right. She wasn't supposed _'I mean I was supposed to protect him not...' _Her mind became all fuzzy and she couldn't help but move her hips against him and tighten her legs grip on him. She recieved a satisfied moan in return and was now stretching uptowards her for closer contact. Then a groan from the forgotten victim of her wrath snapped them back into reality. Jumping off him Kagome ran towards Inuyasha as he tried to regain some pride by standing up.

'_What the hell just happened it was just getting to the good part…wait I didn't just say that but… damn she tasted so good just then and I didn't know hips could move like that.' _Yusuke had propped himself up on his shoulders as he silently watched her run over to the beaten up half demon. He watched as a tender look took place in her ocean blue eyes towards the hanyou but as quickly as it came it disappeared. '_I think I may have fallen for my childhood enemy… damn she's gonna kill me for that kiss. I'm so dead.'_

"Easy Inuyasha don't strain yourself. Just lean on me a bit and I'll take you to my room. Ok?"

"Ugh… Kagome?"

He hissed out painfully as she brought all his weight to her right shoulder. Expertly ignoring the extra weight she hauled him up from the floor gently and started to drag him towards the front door.

Finally coming out of his daze Yusuke got up and took to Inuyasha's right side while trying to hide his fierce blush he sure was brighter than any tomato.

'_What the hell was that about? Why did she… why did I …oh fuck. We kissed and now I can't get her outta my head. Damn this never happened when I was with Keiko … but then again I didn't know her as long as I knew Kagome and I did have a crush on her when we were kids. I'm glad Keiko dumped me last month maybe I can…'_

Dragging the half demon inside and up the steps Kagome noticed everyone had retreated to their rooms or to the kitchen in her mother's case. Opening her room door she dropped her load onto her bed with the '_innocent bystander'_ grumbling underneath.

"Stop playing around Yusuke and help me with Inuyasha."

Turning the half demon onto his back said boy hissed in pain as he slowly tried to open his eyes.

"Kagome… where am I?"

"Stay still Inuyasha you're in my room. This is going to hurt a bit alright so no biting or I'll have to give you as seat, understand?"

"Feh… I wouldn't be like this if you hadn't left me alone with OUCH!"

"I told you to stay still and stop yelling I only poked you a bit. Yusuke hand me those wet rags on my desk and help me take off his… umm well what's left of his shirt."

"Why should I its not like I know who he is and besides I can tell this guy ain't human. I'm the protector of Ningenkai Kai, not the nurse of some stupid half demon."

Yusuke had successfully dragged himself from under the patient and glared heatedly at her trying in vain to hide his blush from earlier. Kagome merely raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Who the hell is Kai?" InuYasha stated while looking back and forth between the two.

"First of all, Kei, it's because I told you so. Secondly how do you know of Ningenkai and demons? It seems you have a lot of explaining to do and we will do that after _my sweet little Inuyasha is all better, alright?"_

She said it with so much sarcasm that it dripped with hatred. Returning a glare to her childhood friend she turned it to the patient with just as much fire in her eyes just daring him to do or say something.

Her words had caught him off guard and his heart skipped a beat but then she turned her glare to him and he wished he could have been sat a hundred times instead.

Yusuke had been thinking along the same lines but he would have rather been punched by Kieko and did her right hooks ever hurt!

"Now lets get to work shall we or do I need to convince you otherwise?"

"NO!"

"NO…ouch!"

"I thought so."

Hours later Kagome and Yusuke had successfully bandaged Inuyasha and were now on the floor of her room talking about the good old times. In Yusuke's case the pranks he pulled on her and for Kagome the paybacks. Which of course with Inuyasha's attention span he had already fallen fast asleep.

"Hey umm… about earlier with the…umm."

He couldn't bring himself to say it. He wanted to know why she kissed him but more importantly if she had a…

"You wasn't supposed to kiss me back you dolt."

"Huh? What else was I supposed to do? You just came out of nowhere and kissed me and you did that thing with your hips and stuff. I am a guy you know how else am I supposed to respond. Jeez!"

"Hahahaha…"

Kagome had been watching his face for his reaction and watched it turn from confusion to disbelief then pissed with the darkest blush she had ever seen come from a guy. His pouting didn't make it any better. After realizing how childish he was acting he turned back to her giggling form.

"What are YOU laughing at?"

She stopped laughing, more flashbacks were popping up, and got up off the floor. She walked to the door and walked out halfway until she slightly looked over her shoulder at him. Memories of their childhood together flowing rapidly through her minds eye. A silent tear ran down her cheek.

"You should have seen your face. You looked like you were little again."

He didn't understand what made her cry. He got up and walked to her but she merely shook her head and ran out the house. Did he do something wrong? All of a sudden a memory flashed through his mind. A time when they always smiled and were happy just being kids. Just being kids before they had to grow up faster than any 7 year old had too.

He remembered why she tried to cheer everyone up so much now. It was because she herself couldn't be happy. Especially if she blamed herself for everything her father had ever done.

Did she still blame herself for not being able to save him back then? Truth be told he was saved by her, so back then he really did look up to her, even though he teased her, even now he looked up to her. Teasing was the only way to see her smile, for him at least.

_FLASHBACK!_

_A seven year old Kagome walked out her back door holding two water bottles. Running as fast as her short legs could carry her she set herself next to a six year old Yusuke handing him one of the water bottles._

"_Here this should help. We'll take a break for now but you still need to learn how to run faster. What's the point of you challenging me to a race if you run slower than a slug! "_

"_Shut up stupid! I was…only…warming up. I'll beat you, you just wait and see. Stupid girls and their stupid kick boxing classes."_

"_You're just a sore loser. Why not just come to some of the lessons with me instead of being alone all the time? I'm sure Ryo-sensei wouldn't mind."_

_He glares at her as heatedly as a child could and squirted some water at her face._

"_Hey watch it!"_

"_You know I can't take those stupid lessons because of my mom. And besides I like street fighting better. No rules."_

_Kagome can only shake her head as he pouts defiantly. She watches him yawn softly and his eyes droop lazily. She giggles. He looked so cute._

"_Tired Kei?"_

"…_no."_

_She raises her little eyebrow at him and stands up next to him offering her hand. He pouts again but another yawn breaks through and he grumpily takes her hand. Neither letting go, they both walk inside the empty house and up the stairs after leaving their bottles in the kitchen. Before reaching her bedroom door Yusuke gently tugs at her black tank top._

_Looking down at him she notices the question lingering in his big brown eyes covered by a messy array of black hair. Her gaze softens as she squeezes his hand gently._

"_Don't worry. Dad said he would be home late today. Mom, Souta and grandpa are still in Kyoto. Nothing is going to hurt you, I promise."_

_Yusuke looks up at her and she gives him a gentle smile. They walk into her room and are immediately confronted with red and blue furniture and painted walls. Still holding each others hand they climb up Kagome's twin sized bed and sigh peacefully. Yusuke, already used to this routine, snuggles up to her chest and wraps his small arms around her petite waist. Kagome smiles and wraps her own arms around his shoulders and breaths in deeply while nuzzling her nose into his hair._

"_Don't worry. I'll always protect. No matter what."_

"_Promise Kai, forever" Yusuke asks quietly while nuzzling her collar bone._

_She giggles softly._

"_Yeah, I promise."_

_As both sleep well into the evening they are abruptly awaken by a crash from the bottom of the stairs. As they both look at each other still a bit groggily they soon hear another crash with a short string of choice words. Sitting up quickly, Kagome runs into the hall with Yusuke hot on her heels._

_At the bottom of the steps a middle aged man tries to, although unsuccessfully, to climb up the steps while carrying a small suitcase and a beer bottle in the same hand and another beer bottle in the other hand. Upon the mans lawyer suit is a tear on a sleeve meaning he had been once again fighting at the bar again. _

_With a dazed look he gazes up the steps and his sight falls upon the frightened children._

"_You…little bitch. I told you to keep that little bastard out of my house!"_

_Coming out of her frozen state Kagome drags Yusuke back to her room and hurriedly locks the door._

"_Yusuke! Come on you have to get out of here, back out the window like last time. Hurry!"_

"_B…but Kai what about…"_

_She roughly grabs his hand and pushes him half way out the window and onto the tree branch under her window sill._

"_I'll be fine, just like last time but you need to…"_

_BAM THUD_

"_There you are you little shitty fucks. I'll teach you once and for all not to fuck when I can't in my own house. I'll fuck both of you and then you'll learn your lesson alright."_

_He had kicked down her door and was slowly advancing upon them. Kagome grabbed Yusuke back inside before he fell and pushed him behind her._

"_STOP DADDY! YOUR DRUNK!"_

_Still advancing he drops his suit case and raises one of the bottles. He smashes it upon Kagome's dresser leaving a big scratch and again raises it above his head glaring daggers at his own daughter. Behind Kagome Yusuke begins to cry and clench the back of her top with his small hands. Roughly yanking Kagome away from the small boy he drops her behind him. Her mind swims from the hard impact with the bare floor._

"_Don't you dare touch my daughter you little…"_

_Regaining her balance Kagome's heart skips a beat._

"_Yusuke come here!"_

_Without any hesitation he swings down but only hits air. Yusuke had ran back behind Kagome. A trickle of blood runs down her left cheek where a shard of glass had struck when she fell. Yusuke continues to cry and falls to his knees. Before he could turn to them though, Kagome grabs the forgotten suitcase and brings it up in a powerful swing to his right cheek. Dropping the broken bottle he grabs her hand and he digs his nails deep into her skin. While she drops the suitcase Yusuke lunges forward and bites his right leg. Growling in frustration he drops Kagome and using his left leg he kicks Yusuke in his stomach effectively sending the young boy clear across the room._

"_Little…" He slurs the rest of his words as he stumbles toward the boy._

"_NO! STOP!" Kagome yells._ _But before Kagome could get over yet another dizzy spell he breaks the other bottle and clumsily attacks Yusuke._

"_AAAAHHHH!"_

_The strike to the boy's chest leaves him with multiple scratches. Before her father could come back for another strike Kagome runs in front of Yusuke and shields him with her back facing her father and her arms secure around the shaking and crying boy. Both now closer to the bedroom door that was barley standing. Raising his arms higher the drunk man grunts before bringing his arm down forcefully._

_SHRFT_

"_AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kagome cries out instantly._

_Blood coats the now wounded kids. From Kagome's back and Yusuke's chest both try to over come the burning pain that escorts every breath and heart renching sob. Tears welling up in their eyes, Kagome refuses to let them fall in front of her 'father'._

_He dizzily stumbles backwards and catches himself on the window panes. Heavily sitting down on the window sill he never notices Kagome's slow and painful rising or steps towards his person until he feels two small shaking hands press against his shoulders. _

_Pushing with all the strength she could spare she glared at him with every drop of hatred in her. Trying to grab some sort of bearings his fingers graze the branch outside her window. Closing her eyes she waits for the inevitable sound._

_KTHUD_

_Realization hits her full force. She turns around to face Yusuke's shocked and horrified expression. He closes his eyes tight and shakes uncontrollably. Kagome guiltily closes her eyes and shakes violently. The cuts across his chest were shallow but pain pierced her heart. She broke her promise and she didn't think she could stand up for much longer._

_Feeling two similar arms wrap around her waist she looks down to find Yusuke once again nuzzling into her neck. She cries softly as she wraps her arms around him. Both hiss from the pain their contact was causing them but that didn't hinder their holds on each other._

"_I'm sorry…I didn't keep my…promise to you…Kei."_

"_Idiot. Don't…don't ever leave me! Not EVER! PROMISE!"_

"_I promise. I'll… do better next …time…" They both ignored the reality of Kagomes action and that she had intentionally just killed her father._

_END FLASHBACK_

_I am so sorry it took so long to update but with school now and the mayhem of the dreaded curfew i had to get the right opportunities for this without being distracted._

_hope you like this but as a heads up i need at least three reviews and there was a vote from a club at school that said the pairing should be kagome/yusuke and just some brotherly love with kagome/sesshoumaru_

_and if your confused about the whole nickname thing i just put the some of the random letters from their original names and made up some nicknames that they call each other_

anyway one more thing (LOL) thanks to all of my reviewers

all 8 of you... and i wont do any more cliffhangers...(sigh)

and see ya next time on 'More than expected'!

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	5. Chapter 5

For all of my readers who may have already read this i made a slight miostake at the end after the flashback so just reread that part and the extended part of my note at the end thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5

Kagome ran down the steps of the shrine and out into the street. Halfway across the street she sensed Yusuke's aura nearby and one of a smaller demons' up ahead.

'This cannot be my day.' Trying to wipe the last of her tears away she runs faster to the park and hopefully to lose track of her ward. Kagome knew she wasn't trained at all in her miko powers but all that time in the feudal era let her accidentally discover some various ways she could manipulate them. Her powers manifested through her hand in the form of a glow as she had done on her first day in the feudal era against mistress Centipede and through a new way she really couldn't control unless she was really pissed off which was in a form of telekinesis where she had threw a demon into a lake when it had said it would rape her then eat her. She shivered involuntarily at the memory.

Yeah she would be just fine.

Auras were one thing she could handle but her powers were a whole new problem she couldn't deal with right now. She was doomed. Yeah she'd be just fine.... shit.

Stopping at the entrance of the park she spreads her senses and finds that she had indeed lost Yusuke but she only had a couple of minutes before he found her. How the hell did he learn to run so fast? Damn demon blood. Sure she ran away from demons on the daily basis in the feudal era but she never really felt any demons around but if she did notice one its aura was gone before she could reach her front door.

Walking deep into the park she passes a set of seesaws and monkey bars. Following the aura she ends up at a clearing where a small child lays unconsciously next to a middle aged woman who was bleeding from her temple and left leg.

Ducking behind a tree she watches patiently to see what the situation was. All those times with having Inuyasha being so violent and brash she had learned to be patient even though her temper was something even Inuyasha had to admire. From where she stood she couldn't see the demon but she could sense that it was a bit familiar. ( AN: I realize that many authors say that at some point in their story she finds something familiar ….sigh oh well)

"Foolish human did you think you could simply run from the great Amanojaku. For your insolence I will have no choice but to eat you." (AN: if anybody has seen the short anime Ghost Stories don't hate me for taking this name I had a mild writers block in considering a weird name for this character. The real Amanojaku looks nothing like this and is way cooler but the name is just so weird lol)

'What the hell he looked like he already took a big chunk out of her!' As the ugly toad demon came out from nearby bushes she couldn't help but think of Jaken. Such an ugly green color and really ….short. 'For gods sake he's probably shorter than Jaken himself. Stupid kappa.' Moving a bit closer she notices he has the same staff as the old toad. 'Wait it's …missing a head. It's a different one? No it's ….a skull on a stick? What the hell does he think he can do with that?' Completely forgetting she was supposed to be running away from Yusuke she prepares herself to jump in.

"So little lady ready to die?"

The little ….thing jumped up high and readied his staff above his head when something bright and the size of a golf ball came soaring through the air hitting him straight in his eye. Falling to the floor unmoving.

"Shit how the hell did I miss. Oh well guess I'll just have to call Botan and have her deal with this. Where in the seven hells is that girl? She runs faster than fucking Hiei!"

Kagome could see Yusuke and a short male walk up behind him. Yusuke stopped just yards away from the small and injured family.

"Hn. I doubt that you even chased that person in the right direction anyway."

"Shut the fuck up Hiei. I know for a fact that she came this way. Hmph… I just wasn't able to keep up with her. I still need to find her and how the hell did you get here so fast. Looking for something to do?"

"Hn."

Kagome had had enough they were just chatting away there like nothing happened while the poor woman was still scared of everything around her and tried to wake up her son. Three more people were coming in the direction of the smaller male that Yusuke had called Hiei and one of the approaching people seemed to radiate death. 'Almost like Kikyo or more like that shinigami I met a while ago. I need to hurry this up before they come.' Ignoring the voice at the back of her mind telling her the potential danger of the smaller male and the other people coming to them and went forward. Something about one of the unknown people coming their way was unsettling. She shrugged it off for now.

Looking at the demon that now lay on the floor unconscious and with a missing eye she noticed it had a string attached to its back. Following the string with her eyes it led deeper into the woods. Glaring at the demon she fixed her gaze on the woman trying to desperately carry her child away. Softening her gaze she walked towards them until she heard Yusuke call her.

"Kagome? Please tell me you just got here? Hiei WAIT!"

Hiei had sprung over to point his sword under her neck when before he even reached her a hand caught it in between the index and middle fingers that glowed pink. He looked up at the one who dared to catch his sword so effortlessly just to find his victim with a deadly glare. A shiver ran down his spine and he glared at back at her. Twisting his sword she flung it into the nearest tree where it stuck out with a soft thrum from the impact. Taking his shock as an opening Kagome swung her feet under him effectively knocking him onto his back.

"How the hell?"

Kagome looked down at her hands and noticed they glowed a bright pink almost a red. 'Was that my miko powers? I'll have to ask Sesshoumaru about that later.' (AN: Funny how a demon like him is going to teach her how to use her miko powers…)

"Kagome…what are you…"

"Don't you dare Kagome me Yusuke. You just saved this woman from that puppet and then start talking to your friend like nothing happened. She is going to die from blood loss and her son might be in even worse shape!"

Kagome walked by his shaking form and to the family. Touching the mothers shoulder lightly she watched as swollen red teary eyes looked back up at her in pain. Looking at the boy she noticed his eyes getting darker. He was going to die. 'I just used it maybe…..maybe if I concentrate I can heal them.'

Bending down next to them she ignored Yusuke's calls and layed a hand on the boy and closed her eyes. Concentrating her hardest she looked deep into her soul and found a strange warm blue light. Pulling at it softly she willed it into her hands and into the family. Breathing hard she pulled her power back slowly and stood up to expect her work. Finding the family perfectly fine she took a few steps back and sat with a heavy sigh only five feet from them.

Looking towards Yusuke she smiled at his shocked face and slack jaw. Looking at the guy next to him still on the floor with a shocked look but she didn't know if it was having his but kicked or her healing. Either way she really didn't care. (AN: gotta love the new Kagome)

"Umm…..did we just miss something?"

Regaining their prides and senses they both straightened up. Yusuke stormed over to Kagome with the rest following him while Hiei tried to pry his sword from the infernal tree. Kagome changed her gaze to the three new people and recognized one of the auras to be slightly familiar. The red head didn't look familiar but he had ….two souls? 'What the hell……and what is she. She feels just like Kikyo but she has no soul. What is that guy doing to his hair? The Elvis style is so ancient. The redhead is really a ….redhead. His hair looks really soft too.' She had a feeling of dread sneak its way around her heart as she glanced back at the redhead.

"Kagome are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Kei it's just um…..who are your friends?"

Getting ready to scream at her he swallowed hard at her intense glare that meant they would talk later. Seeing Hiei come back to his side he waved to the other three to come over after giving her a look that meant she better not ditch him again. He sighed when she shrugged.

"Guys this is Kagome. Kagome these are my friends. Hiei who you beat earlier…"

Everyone gasped at this piece of information and Hiei just glared at her.

"And this is Botan the grim reaper."

"Hello." The too cheerful shinigami waved with a bright smile. Kagome smiled back with a slight twitch. 'Who ever heard of a happy shinigami? And wearing pink with blue hair at that?'

"This idiot is Kuwabaka." Saying such earned him a shove to the right and a roll of two beady little eyes. As the man with Elvis style hair grabbed her hands in a gentle embrace between his own Kagome couldn't help but think of her first meeting with Miroku. It ticked her off.

"Don't mind him pretty lady my name is the great Kazuma Kuwabara! Will you be my girl…?"

THUMP. CRACK. SLAP. BAM. BOOM. (AN: I have great sound affects don't I Hehehe)

Kuwabara was a twitching form at the bottom of a very deep crater with a very mad Kagome looking over it.

"I hate hentai's."

"Wow anyway the red head over here is…"

"Youko Kurama. It's been a while _Lady _Kagome. I never expected to see a human survive this long. How is your son?"

The rest of the spirit detective team looked at his eyes and most definitely saw his bright green eyes turn gold as he talked to the girl. Yusuke looked from Kagome back to Kurama and back again.

"What, do you mean Shippo? How the hell do you two even know each other?" Yusuke looked back in forth between the two but recieved no acknowledgement.

"I should have known it was you. My kit is of no concern to you coward and it looks like you got stuck in a very compromising position theif. Suits you. Now you will forever be able to hide like the coward you are just like Nar…"

"You may believe what you want but I know I did nothing wrong. You are after all the reincar….."

"Shut up." Her hands glowed bright pink as her anger grew from seeing the theif that almost got her killed 500 years ago.

"My, my, what a temper! Really you should get that checked but maybe you inherited it from Kik…"

"Theif." She warned icily as she glared at him just daring him to compare her to her incarnate.

"I see now that puppies never listen to their masters, where is the mutt _Lady _Kagome or have you found out he ruts with…"

SHMACK. (AN: Really don't I just have the greatest sound effects XD…?)

Everything became eerily silent and tense as everyone gaped at the turned head of the once great Youko Kurama. His left cheek burned greatly as a red hand print showed itself to the surrounding audience. Its raw imprint smell of burning flesh as her powers connected with his face. As his eyes grew bigger in realization they also bled a sickly red color and his hands slowly became claws. Next to him was his attacker none other than his verbal victim Kagome. Her right hand glowed a bright red mixed in blue each fighting for dominance. She began to stand up straight when her miko powers reacted to the threat of her verbal abuser igniting the powers surging around her hand.

"Fox you need to calm down before…" Hiei was cut off as Kagome continued to glare at the transforming kitsune demon.

"…you repeat the past. Now I truly doubt you want to repeat what happened last time when you tried to kill me, ne?" Kagome finished speaking for him. A great smirk crossed her face as she remembered their last encounter.

_Flashback---------------again!!_

_She had been running along side a stream when it turned into a raging river. The demon on her trail was another after the jewel shards and that had been over an hour ago. Inuyasha was once again nowhere to be found and she had offered to refill the group's water bottles. Shippo was clinging tightly to the front of his mothers small white t-shirt and telling her where the demon kept popping up._

"_Now, now, little flower you don't have to run away from me I just want that pretty little thing around your 's quit the treasure and I do love to collect such beautiful things."_

_He has been taunting her like this since before she started running and even though Kagome truly believed he was like a sex god in every way her son's life and her duty as a guardian came first. She knew she was extremely attracted to him but just by the fact that he wanted the shard was enough to make him hideous in Kagome's book._

_As the river continued to pick up speed to her right and the muscles in her legs cry she knew it was either get caught or give Shippo early swimming lessons. This demon had came out of nowhere and tried to seduce her into giving him the shards. The way he held her chin so they could make eye contact made her feel like a big bowl of jelly. His eyes reminded her of Inuyasha's and how he was probably treating Kikyo the same way right now. Shit head. Screw that. She kept running._

"_You are a strange one aren't you but also very attractive for a human girl. I still think a single kimono layer would befit your curves quite nicely. By the way my name is Youko Kurama what is yours fair lady?"_

_He had caught up with her easily and continued to seduce her. 'She will fall of course and then those "untouchable shards" are mine. I might even give her the honor of becoming mine for the night.' She had stopped running and backed up closer to the river._

"_Get away from us!"_

_It was the first time he had even noticed that she had a small bundle held tightly to her chest let alone a small child._

"_And who is that you have there?" He reached his hand out to grasp the child but did not expect sich a retaliation._

"_Fox fire!"_

_A bright green and blue flame hit him squarely in the face doing absolutely no harm to the older kitsune. He merely blinked back at the small kit glaring at him._

"_A kit? Now why in the world would you have such a child with you human? It can't possibly be yours."_

_Youko had grabbed the boy from Kagome's arms and raised it to eye level._

"_Kagome! Ahhhh…help me mommy!"_

"_No give Shippo back you jerk!" She reached out to rescue her son but the demon saw it coming._ _As he evaded her easily he raised a quizzical eyebrow at them._

"_So how did that happen you are not taken and no human can conceive a pure kit? But you do have a very lovely name if I do say so my self Kagome."_

_Momentarily forgetting the kit he walked towards her as she took uncertain steps back towards the edge of the bank._

"_You leave my mom alone you dipshit!" As he bit down hard onto his big silver ears Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the word her son had just used as she remembered a very heated argument with a mutt in which she chose to favor that word but then her laugh was cut short when the victim's eyes began to bleed sickly red and he brought his claw up to ready to strike her son._

_Something at that moment snapped in her when she saw her son freeze and the red eyes full of hate glare at him. It was like she was filled with energy that she couldn't hold in or control. It began to leak out of her every pore and before she knew it she had let all of it go towards Youko. Having no time to block the unexpected attack he was thrown into a tree that unwillingly broke on contact. Snapping out of her shock she ran towards Shippo where he had fallen from the lax grip._

_She once again began to run alongside the river when she entered a strong cloud of miasma. 'This just isn't my day. First the thief now the puppeteer. This can't get anymore complicated.'_

_As she covered both Shippo's and her own mouth she could see to the front of her is the puppet of Naraku in a baboon pelt and to her left she could see…Sesshoumaru?_

'_Great I thought too soon.'_

"_IF it isn't the exact person we were conversing about? What do I owe the honor of your unexpected arrival Lady Kagome?" The puppet smiled at her not completely ingnoring his previous guest. Just to make her day though Youko caught up behind her and sneered at the half demon._

"_Lady? I don't know who you people are but this little girl is mine." He made a grab for Kagome but she evaded him and walked closer to the middle of the three men._

"_Eep! Dont touch me you prick!"_

_Youko gained a tick on his temple. 'Prick? Why that little wench!'_

_When she got close enough to see Naraku where she was certain he could still not reach her she noticed he had the little girl under Sesshoumaru's care. She was just standing there scared to death next to a very much unconscious Jaken._

"_Rin?"_

_Upon hearing her name the little girl stared at her thankfully and ran as fast as her small legs could take her grabbing the sleeve of Jaken and dragging him behind her to Kagomes side where she hugged her leg like a life line._

"_Still playing dirty Naraku?" He raised an eyebrow at her until he noticed his little captive had evaded him._

_At the sound of the notorious hanyou's name Youko had stopped at mid step towards Kagome to stare at him. Naraku merely laughed at her because he knew she was never afraid and at the scared look from the fox demon behind her._

"_As always my dear Lady Kagome. It looks like you have gotten into some trouble again but I think I might have scared him a bit with my presence this afternoon. Now where is Inuyasha could he be with your incarnate today since you only have your son by your side?"_

"_That is none of your business Naraku and it seems that you still play the same tricks on the same people. I would expect that Lord Sesshoumaru only let you live this long because he was bored but what would he get from it if you don't learn some new tricks?"_

"_So now you defend your lovers brother do you now Lady Kagome and besides I am not a dog as they are I have no need in tricks when I can simply use others to do them."_

_Sesshoumaru had let out a low warning growl and all Youko could do was to continue to gape at them all especially Kagome. 'She is a human but is enemies with Naraku, an acquaintance of Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands and how can she possibly talk so calmly in this situation! Surely they will kill her.'_

"_Inuyasha is not my lover but my friend and they are only half siblings you poor excuse for a hanyou. I also didn't defend Lord Sesshoumaru but merely gave you my opinion. So why don't you just crawl back into that hole in the ground you came out of and dream of our ultimate demise by our hands until we find you."_

_Sesshoumaru merely raised a delicate eyebrow at her audacity to talk about them that way. _

_Naraku just laughed out right in her face before he sent a tentacle her way. Of all thoughts she could have had all she could think of was the lives of the children beside her and whether Inuyasha would come like he always did. As she let that overwhelming power consume her she finally realized Inuyasha will not always be there for her so now was her time to shine. Literally. As she released her power Youko once again could do nothing while Sesshoumaru watched eagerly so he could analyze this new information later._

"_What the..?"_

_The onslaught of power hit Naraku as it did Youko but twice as hard and left nothing behind._

_Seeing the outcome from such a small human Sesshoumaru was beyond surprised but of course didn't show it from his ever present stoic expression. He walked gracefully in all his glory to Kagome's side, Rin immediately attaching herself to his leg._

"_I am truly sorry for accidentally barging into your business Lord Sesshoumaru I meant no offence."_

"_You are learning. Make sure that half brother of mine does not taint your son he could learn some good by your side. Rin retrieve Jaken we are leaving."_

"_Yes my lord. Umm...Pretty lady thank you for saving Rin."_

"_No problem Rin. See ya later."_

_Kagome watched animatedly as Rin dragged a still unconscious Jaken behind her until they were out of sight and she finally realized that Youko was still behind her cowering but now on his knees in a confused slump._

"_Um… Youko? Hey Youko are you alright you big jerk."_

"_How did you do that? Who are you really?"_

"_What?"_

_She was kneeling in front of the great thief and all he could do was stare at her unbelievingly. She began to scratch the back of her head sheepishly. 'Well I do suppose that that would look weird to anyone who doesn't know about us but does he have to look so scared?'_

"_Mommy Inuyasha is coming this way and so are the others. Inuyasha isn't going to like it if he sees you with this guy."_

"_Right now I could care less. That attack nearly wiped me out completely so if he starts yelling can you just put that statue on him sweetie."_

"_Sure I haven't done that in a long time… hehehe."_

"_Youko please don't be scared of me alright but I wont run from you anymore if you try to attack me, my son or my friends understand?"_

"_What are you?"_

_She sighed deeply when nothing seemed to calm him down enough but then of course someone had to make her efforts harder._

"_Get the hell away from Kagome you bastard!"_

_Inuyasha had descended from a nearby tree and tried to hack away at Youko where Kagome had just barely pushed herself upon him with Shippo in between them._

"_Ugh!"_

_Kagome had landed roughly on her side from the after effects of Tetsusaiga and was too weak to actually do much of anything else except bite her bottom lip from crying out loud anylonger._

"_Look what you did you stupid bastard!"_

_Inuyasha was in position to once again strike him down when Shippo jumped on his head and ferociously bit down on his right ear. _

"_YOW!"_

_In an attempt to remove the fur ball from his ear Inuyasha dropped the Tetsusaiga. Seeing the opening Shippo placed a leaf on his hands that with a pop had the hanyou on the floor with his hands pinned down with a medium sized statue that he could never move with the help of a thousand sumo wrestlers. _

"_What the hell was that for you runt! __**Get this off of me**__!!"_

_Shippo bounded back down to Kagome who still had yet to recover from the fall and to a kitsune who just continued to stare at them mainly Kagome._

"_Mommy are you alright?"_

_Kagome let a small groan pass her lips as she tried to sit up and failed miserably back into a painful heap on the floor._

"_Lady Kagome!"_

"_Kagome are you alright!?"_

_Sango and Miroku had met up with Inuyasha earlier searching for fire wood in the woods when he had caught the scent of miasma. They had hoped Kagome was nowhere near its location. They were greatly worried for their 'little sister' when they spotted her next to an unknown demon and with Inuyasha currently indisposed by what looked like to be a small statue. (AN: I don't know if either of them were there when Shippo first did that in the anime so don't sue me or anything just tell me if you know and I'll come fix this later.)_

"_Sango, Miroku! Inuyasha hurt Kagome and she can't move!"_

_Sango stopped dead in her tracks next to the hanyou a raging black aura consumed her as she heatedly glare at the now whimpering puppy._

"_Is that so? What have I told you about hurting my little sister you __**BAKA!!"**_

_Miroku ignored the yells of pain and pleadings of help and mercy as his beloved demon slayer pounded the inubaka into oblivion. As he made his way to Kagome he noticed the demon that sat numbly next to her._

"_Umm…Lady Kagome do you know this demon by any chance?"_

_As he kneeled to help her sit up she glared at Youko._

"_Yeah I was trying to run away from him a while ago when he was chasing me for the jewel shards but then we had a run in with Naraku who had kidnapped Rin again. I think when he found out I was enemies with him and that I knew Sesshoumaru he kind of went into a state of shock. Is Shippo alright? Inuyasha came out of nowhere and attacked us."_

"_I see that explains a lot and yes Shippo is fine he is currently helping my dear Sango with Inuyasha's punishment."_

_As he inspected her side for anything fatal Kagome tried to talk to Youko again._

"_Sorry he tried to attack you. Inuyasha gets a bit overprotective of me sometimes."_

_She was interrupted by a snort from the demon slayer walking over to them._

"_More like obsessively always."_

"_Fine, fine…anyway Youko these are my friends Miroku the monk, Sango the demon exterminator, Kirara the fire demon cat, Shippo my son the fox demon like you and the inubaka that tried to kill us who is now physically challenged is Inuyasha the hanyou. If I catch you near any of them I will not hesitate in purifying you. Understand?"_

_All he could do was nod dumbly before the fact that he was around three people who were trained to kill his kind was staring at him. Ignoring the fact that they had demon companions as well he let his instincts take over as the memory of her attacks also made themselves known in his minds eye._

_He ran._

_As the dust cleared up every one turned to Kagome as she started to laugh hysterically._

"_Lady Kagome are you alright?"_

"_I'm hahaha sorry haha it's just that hahahaha he was so scared hahaha I think he hahaha pissed his PANTS!"_

_End Flashback---------------------_

A deep growl was heard from the fox as he glared at her full of killing intent. Hiei looked skeptically at the fox then to the girl revealed as Kagome and back again to the fox as he turned back to his human self.

"Are you back Shuichi? No more angry fox trying to kill off my girrrr…my friend?"

Yusuke had watched all this with a silent mind as he started to question whether or not Koenma would punish him if he killed the fox. He didn't know what the hell was happening but he'd protect his Kagome in a heart beat then he would make himself hoarse for yelling at her afterwards. No one messed with what was his.

'Wait did I just think that Kai was m…m-mine? I mean she's my child hood enemy, I CANT FALL FOR HER!' As his brain tried to shake away the very suggestive pictures of Kagome from his head he retuned into the conversation.

"Hang on a minute! How the hell do you know Youko? He's a demon thief! And we weren't even born when he was really alive so what the hell is going on here!?"

Kagome had ignored him as she stared at the demon turned human again. Shuichi could only do the same but for a different reason. His shock was evident at first but after transforming back into his human form and state of mind he couldn't stop staring at the beautiful angel in front of him that seemed to pour hatred through her very pores. She really did hate Youko didn't she? This was the first time he had ever stared at a girl of his affections and she didn't return his feelings. The roles were turned.

And he didn't know what to do. "HELLO!?"

Yusuke's sudden outburst brought them all out of their own thoughts and to openly stare at Kagome who continued to glare at Shuichi. She seemed to take a deep breath then closed her eyes in a small way to calm down. 'At least this will buy me some time away from Yusuke and his millions of questions. For now……I hope.' She returned her attention back to the group of boys who were all staring at her expectantly. A small tick appeared on her left eyebrow. She heaved a heavy sigh before trying to mimic Sesshoumarus icy glare.

"That is none of your business. Even if I told you none of you would understand. Maybe when I'm done I can, alright Kei?"

She gave him exhausted pleading eyes when he didn't seem affected by her glare. He couldn't resist the urge to obey her considering their past and what happened a few minutes ago. She really looked so fragile like that it almost made him just want to hug her and never let go. Try was the keyword until Hiei opened his damn mouth.

"Either way we will find out or I could just make you answer the detective now and…"

"You won't be making anyone do anything because right now all I'm going to do is make sure this family is taken cared of."

Kagome walked carefully back to the little boy and his mother but as she took her first step the world began to turn and a sudden sharp pain flooded through her entire body. The world swayed to the left then right as she chanced another step. All the colors started to blur together and the last thing she remembered was someone screaming out her name and heavy foot steps coming towards her. The look of the mother in front of her showed fear and surprise but all her mind could register physically was a numb chill running down her spine and stopping sharply into her side.

Well that's it for this chapter and I really am sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooog wait for this update but since its spring break and my writers block is gone I will update at least one more time before the week is up

I was also reminded to finish my story when I was reviewing another person's story and commented on updating fast shadows and a dragon by shadow fire neko

I'm such a hypocrite but oh well

I hope you all like this extra long chapter and my out of a whim flashback

Okay I just redid this chapter again because there was a mistake with it before when I said Yusuke and kagome were cousins

That was a small and complete mistake on my part and im truly sorry

Thanks to Bloodcherry for pointing it out to me I hope you still enjoyed this story and please review cause I could really use your comments and help if you notice anything weird or confusing I will explain it to you

JANE MINNA-SAN!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Something white was just at the edge of her vision as Kagome walked in a completely black world. She could see herself as if it was clear as day but she couldn't tell where the floor ended or the ceiling began. Was their even one to begin with? Kagome simply shrugged to herself because she knew if she tried to think about this place anymore in depth then she would surely go insane.

Kagome walked to the only light source for what seemed to be hours without getting any closer. '_This is hopeless. I need to get back to Yusuke and get some answers from him. There is no way that demons should even be in this time let alone know or be friends with that stupid bully of mine. How did I even beat the other one? He was really short too. He reminds me a bit of Sesshoumaru they way he looks so unemotional. That stupid elvis hair guy he reminds me of Miroku that pervert. If I ever see that damn Youko again it will be his last … he is in that kid... umm Shuichi's body though so if I kill Youko will it kill him too? Damn fox. And what was with that little demon looking like Jaken. That was really creepy. Gross.' _Kagome involuntarily shivered at the thought of the tiny demon.

Kagome stops her mental rant as she finally notices the light she was walking towards was coming at her a little too fast for comfort.

"Hey wait I know I wanted to get there faster but not that fast!"

Kagome began to run away from the speeding light until he caught up with her and engulfed her completely.

(This was where I was stuck on where to go on to next….damn writers block)

Yusuke watched Kagome's body move in her bed. She had started saying something in her sleep then shivered. When her body stopped moving he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

A couple of hours ago when Kagome had fainted Koenma had popped out of nowhere and told them he had seen everything. He had suggested that they take her to Reikai so she could rest and question her about her knowledge of demon existence and of her power that hasn't been seen in about five hundred years.

Koenma told Kurama to take the family Kagome had saved back to their home and to make sure they didn't remember anything involving the attack or rescue. Kurama had merely done what he was told but knew the unspoken meaning of the order. 'If you don't want to be attacked when Kagome wakes up you better get the hell out of here.'

Presently Yusuke was sitting next to Kagome on the bed they provided her in the Reikai. Hiei was leaning up against the wall behind him near the door with a scowl on his face directed to Kagome.

Yusuke took a cloth provided by Botan when she had taken them all here to Kagome's forehead when she started to move in her sleep again. The cold sweat that formed there was wiped away when Koenma walked into the room with Botan at his side.

"How is she doing Yusuke?"

"She's doing alright but I think she's having a bad dream or something. Even before now with that demon Kai has always been strong and she protected that family like she did me when we were little. Kai was always thinking of others before herself but she was still always innocent. She shouldn't know about demons. She shouldn't have that much spiritual energy and …."

Koenma and Hiei raised an eyebrow at the nickname and the unusual care that Yusuke was showing the girl that wasn't Kieko.

"Easy Yusuke, calm down. We'll get our answers once she wakes up and figure out how she did all that but for now I'm going to go see Kurama and see if he got any answers from Youko. He knew her and Youko hasn't been in contact with a human since he was killed."

"Hn. You shouldn't even care about that girl as much as you do. She could be a puppet of some high class demon that is controlling her and is only trying to come close to the spirit world so that they can destroy it."

Yusuke rose from his seat besides Kagome and flared his energy high in a threatening wave towards the short demon. Grinding his teeth and tightening his fists at his side Yusuke glared at Hiei that made Koenma back up in a cold sweat.

"Kai would never betray anyone like that. Especially me! We might not have the best relationship in the world but we're still friends and Kagome would never hurt anyone and if any of you try to hurt her …"

"K… kei. Kei?"

Turning around and bringing back his energy Yusuke looked down at Kagome. She had sat up with her head in between her hands and looked like she was trying to catch her breath. Sitting down next to he tried to lay her back down.

"You shouldn't be up yet Kai. You were in some real pain just an hour ago with the way you were holding your side and all."

"I'm fine Kei, there's nothing to worry about. I'm not a little girl. I can take care of myself."

She sighed heavily again as she repositioned herself against the wall behind her and closed her eyes to slow down here rapid heart beat. Opening her eyes a little she noticed a new person was added to the problem of whether she should just lie her ass off or risk getting caught by running away and just going getting a head start on her training. Why did her life always have to be so complicated?

"Well first off my name is Koenma and I am the ruler of spirit world." Koenma had stepped forward and offered a small bow in greeting.

"So that's where I am and …. Why are you sucking on a pacifier? I know you're not anywhere near my own age but still are you alright… like up there?"

As she asked that she pointed to her temple and tapped it twice. Botan tried to muffle her giggles with a hand. Hiei smirked wickedly and Yusuke laughed straight out at the look on Koenmas face.

Clearing his throat after Yusuke was reduced to snorts Koenma recovered from the insult and redeemed a calm face but serious face. It didn't help the fact that Kagome's powers were given a rude awakening and she could sense his embarrassment.

"Anyway, I had been watching over my spirit detectives when they had destroyed that demon and your little argument with Youko when he forced himself out. My apologies for his actions but I would like to ask you a few questions as to those powers you presented earlier with your aid to the human family at the park."

She had listened to his every word but her gaze was on the new visitor that was staring back at her from the doorway.

"As long as he can promise me that he keeps that coward fox away from me then I'll answer anything I can."

"I can only promise to try since at most times he is stronger than normal. Forgive me though I didn't try hard enough last time."

"Alright. Oh and you also have to answer your own questions as you ask me."

"What do you mean Kai?"

"I mean like if you ask me my name you give yours in return. Just like we used to remember?" Yusuke nodded with a small smirk

Koenma thought about it for a moment as the others looked at her strangely. She had a long time to perfect the skill of hiding things in answers as to not give away the whole truth but to not lie either with getting answers in return. She had Miroku to thank for that.

Hiei stared at her from the corner of his eye in a calculating way and their eyes met briefly until Koenma agreed.

"Fine, it sounds fair enough. First off how do you know about demons?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so sorry that this chapter is so short but i will make the next one longer i promise cause i know its not my style...dont be too angry with me

see ya next chapter where we find out whats happening to kagome as to those strange lights

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Wow, straight out blunt and to the point aren't you? Fine. When I was fifteen I was attacked by a centipede demon named Lady Centipede, anyway she attacked me and she cut a hole in me pretty badly see?"

While telling her story she lifted up her shirt and showed the side of her hip where the scar left by the Shikon jewel. Yusuke and Kuwabara winced a bit at the site and Koenma seemed a bit surprised. Botan let loose a loud gasp. She clamped a hand over her mouth then the other over her heart. She looked slightly put off and made a hasty exit out the room.

"Oops, sorry about that. Guess I've just been too used to having very pronounced scars that I forget that other people just don't have the stomach for things I find normal. Well anyways after that I just ran like hell when I got the chance and met some guy who killed the demon."

Yusuke looked at her guiltily and tried to say something but she just gave him a soft smile. Koenma raised an eyebrow at this and Hiei looked at her like he knew what she was trying to do. This topic of choice was delicate and could be twisted either way. She was going to have to watch her back around him.

'_Stupid little spit fire. Damn they better change the subject. I just stopped crying. Dammit!_

"Who was that man that saved you?"

"Hm? Already breaking our deal Koenma? It's your turn to answer the question. If this continues I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to take me home."

Hiei smirked at her comment and the dumbstruck look it put on Koenma's face.

"Forgive me. I am the son of King Yama who rules the spirit world. These three are part of a team, along with Kurama, that keep the demons in check."

"I'm sorry but what do you mean in check?"

"Aren't you now the one breaking the deal onna?" Hiei glared at her.

"Not at all. I never really asked a question after the deal was made so Koenma gave that information freely." She gave a cheeky smile and nodded her head for him to continue. Koenma gaped but sweat dropped when he realized she was right. He would have to be careful with this one. Everyone else just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now if you dont mind I would like an answer to my question. What did you mean that this team keeps demons in check?"

"You don't know about the three world's do you?" Hiei asked with a slight glare still angry for being out smarted by a human women.

"Um… am I supposed to? I always thought there was only Ningenkai and Reikai."

"Well that's quite unusual since you know of demons but not the world they come from. Anyway the three worlds are Ningenkai, Makai and Reikai. Ningenkai holds the humans. Makai holds the demons and Reikai holds the afterlife or more precisely the choosing of who dies and gets sent where. So you were only partially right. Yusuke is my spirit detective who has the rest of these guys to help him when I send him out on missions to round up the demons that try to breach the barrier from their world and Ningenkai."

"You mean _**kill**_ right? As in assasinate. Hmph!"

Yusuke had been staring at Kagome since she answered her part and was still a little shocked that she wasn't all that innocent as he thought. He had put his head down when she had said kill with a forced voice.

She breathed out a heavy sigh after a few seconds and just looked at them through half lidded eyes. Her strength was slowly coming back to her but she would still have to play this game just a little bit longer.

"Alright I understand. Next question?"

"Of course. That power you generated before at the park to save that family, what was it?"

"You must have read my file right?"

"What?"

Kagome pointed to a file the demi-god was holding that had her name in bold print.

"My file that should say something like where I live and my age and stuff right, sort of like they have at school for academic records but with more personal information since this is the spirit world. You should have a file on everyone that is more or less going to die whether it is now or a thousand years from now or ago right?"

Yusuke was shocked. She had never been this observant before and they hadn't even opened it up yet before she woke up. It took Koenma an hour just to find the damn thing. What was with her today first she has a break down, then she runs away, fights off Hiei like a fly, heals a family and then just passes out and all he wanted was a couple of days with the only person who could always count on no matter what he did in the past. Why did his life have to be so fucked up?

"Yes it does do that and I haven't had the chance to read it yet why?"

"I live on a shrine that's why. I'm a priestess and my instinct to protect myself just kicked in is all."

"Then why were you able to heal that family?"

Hiei had started to glare at her and if she wasn't used to them by now from all those demons she's fought before them she was sure she'd be a pile of ash by now.

"That's because I was desperate and I can't stand to see people hurt. So whats that energy Yusuke used?" She heaved a heavy sigh when Hiei glared at her again.

Why couldn't he be as quite as he was before? It would save her a lot of trouble and then she would be able to leave without risking the existence of the bone eaters well. She was in the freaking REIKAI for crying out loud and she just wanted to go home with Yusuke and get some sleep before her mom even realized that she was gone… again.

She then stared pointedly at Koenma until Kuwabara cleared his throat. The only one to realize what Kagome wanted was an answer.

"It's called spirit energy and everyone has it but with different amounts and expend it in different ways. Like Yusuke who uses it in the form of a gun or me in the form of a sword. I can also sense other spirit energy but not as efficient as I would like." He too finished off with a sigh and gave her a gentle smile that reminded her of a big brother looking after a little sibling. Weird…

"Thanks… Kazuma." She returned the smile and then looked to Koenma to ask another question but when she did she noticed that he and Yusuke had the same expression on their faces.

"You know what I don't think I want to answer anymore of your questions since you look a little out of it" she said as she pointed to their slacked jaws and wide eyes.

"I want Kazuma to ask the questions now since he obviously knows how to answer them in return properly." She glared at the three remaining men as she turned her attention to the tallest person in the room. She sat up straighter and crossed her legs Indian style while she hugged a pillow to her chest comfortably.

"Oh… um sure okay. I know would you mind if you could tell me about that story at your shrine. When I went there to drop off Yusuke your grandfather told us a cool story about it and some jewel but he said his granddaughter would know the whole truth of its history."

"You are truly the smartest person here right now you know that Kazuma? Since you told me of your heightened awareness I guess it's mostly because of the Goshinboku and the well house right?"

"Yeah…it was calming and felt like home but the well freaked me out too."

She laughed a little at Yusuke's pissed face and the fact that Koenma seemed to see Kuwabara in a whole new light. Hiei's face was…impassive as usual. At the corner of her eye she could see the avatar for Youko stand a bit to the side of the doorway not becoming a part of the conversation but listening intently for both their sakes.

"Actually I would prefer if you came to the shrine tomorrow for lunch and I tell you there. The story is pretty long and I don't want to be here any longer than I have too."

She glared pointedly at Kurama then smiled sweetly at Kuwabara. Getting up from the bed she walked over to Yusuke and squeezed his hand while whispering so low in his ear that even the demons present had to strain to listen in.

"If you say anything without me telling you to I should remind you that I once promised you that I would take off your family jewels with a rusty butter knife and put them on display in a pickle jar. Don't make me have to reduce your options of possible offspring to only adoption. Understand me Kei?" (AN: this is my fav line... i say it a lot and it freaks some ppl out.... lol)

With that she squeezed his hand even harder as it turned purple. He nodded his head viciously with a loud gulp. Taking out his communicator he called for Botan who walked into the room seconds later.

"What is it Yusuke… did you need… something?"

Her voice was cut off as she looked at the girl holding hands with him and then to his red face and back to the strange girls' strong grip.

"Oh my… did you get over Keiko so fast already that you're already dating with other people Yusuke?"

It was meant to be a bit of slight teasing to loosen up her own embarrassment to having left earlier.

"I don't believe that is any of your business shinigami. You couldn't even stomach a small scar, I wonder about your credibility as a spirit guide. The soul piper should be ashamed to be even of the same profession as you. If you don't mind I would like a safe trip back home with MY Kei-kun. Now move it or lose it reaper we're still living you know?"

With a furious crimson blush Botan looked in between the two a final time then to Kurama at the last second before she opened a portal back to Ningenkai. She kept her head down as the couple moved leisurely through it.

Once gone and dismissing the portal she gave a hesitant look at her employer.

"Did I miss something? She kind of had this over confident air about her and she knows the guide of children? No normal human so close to death should act like that, especially in REIKAI of all places, ne?"

They could see the slight tremble in her hands and the quiver of her deep breaths.

"Seems the care takers of the deceased have sunken so low as to not even strike fear into the hearts of the simplest of humans anymore. She did not even seem affected to be talking to death in the face. No fear of death. She must have nerves of steel or be extremely simple minded." Kurama was still put off that even as he tried to be polite to her she still glared and ignored him.

"You are wrong fox."

"How so Hiei?" Kuwabara looked between them and answered before Hiei could.

"Because she felt completely in control of the situation like she was used to it. That must have taken a lot of experience to get like that. I mean we work here and all and had years to get used to a lot of dead people filling in through this place but she's just as old as we are and started with her whole demon experience at least three years after us. She must have at least twice as much as experience as us. I'm not even all that comfortable talking to you Botan about the people you come here with. She seemed almost comfortable?"

Kuwabara stared out at the spot at where the portal disappeared. Hiei smirked at the once again shocked faces of the fairy girl, spirit prince, and fox avatar. He always knew that the apple didn't fall too far from the tree. The elder Kuwabara was too smart and head strong not pass on some of her smarts to the monkey. Finally.

Finally getting out of his shock once again Koenma looked into the folder in his hands and found her age, birthday, address and home phone number along with other such information.

"You are right Kuwabara. But… she's a year older than both you and Kurama by a year."

"Wait… WHAT!?"

Well I know a lot of my readers that have kept me as a fav or alert are a bit mad at me right now and i should have made it longer but with college auditions and portfolio preps/showings and the freaking regents ( big tests for people in new york only- bitches) this week im just about to scream my head off. Its about 11:30pm and i wrote this really quick for you guys hope you like it and expect the next chapter this weekend the latest is sunday!

ja ne!!! thanks to those who took me as an alert... but you should also leave a review ... one review and ill be happy but if not then no new chapter and ill sick AhUn on you beware the two headed dragon steed!... MWUHAHAHAHAcoughcoughHAHAHAHAHA!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: For all the anime crossover fics and to you guys who have still not given up on my story during my lazy absence and without further a do ...... ENJOY!

Chapter 8 : Story telling

"We're back at the park? Well at least we didn't have a thousand foot drop below us this time.... thank goodness." She heaved a grateful sigh.

"You never told Botan exactly where you wanted to go so I guess she just left us where she last picked us up. And why would we drop from the sky for?" He looked at her like she grew an extra head. She smiled and shook her head at him.

"That's what happened last time I went through a portal although it was to a graveyard of a demon lord the size of a skyscraper and we were caught by the skeletons of demon vultures... at least I think that's what they were."

Kagome sighed as she tightened her grip on his hand. She looked up at the dark sky but became a bit sad when she realized that the stars were different in the present than the past. There were hardly any visible.

Yusuke looked at her and down at their hands tightly cupped together. What the hell was she talking about and damn did his head ever hurt. Shit.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"You know we really need to talk right? About this whole demon thing and the three worlds and that..." she had let go of his hand and he suddenly missed the warmth.

" We definitely will Kei, okay? Lets just go back to the shrine right now and have my moms dinner before she finds out we aren't up at the shrine at all. Hurry up slow poke!" Kagome had ran up ahead of him as he mentioned demon and was now far up ahead of him waving her arm high up into the air. With a slight smile he ran up to her side as the raced to the shrine and then up the steps. He would get his answers but who was he to deny free food especially if his favorite cook in the world was making it. Ms. Higurashi was a god when in the kitchen.

Kagome peeked to the side to Yusuke where he ran next to her and saw the goofy grin on his face. She giggled since it was most likely about her moms cooking. It was the best after all and seriously who wouldn't want it. She just couldn't wait to get home especially after she realized that she left her son behind. He would have already realized that she had left after searching for her scent. She needed to get everything straightened out here in the present first before she had to return to Sesshoumaru.

This was a once in a lifetime oppurtuniy and she was not going to miss it. Then a stray thought had hit her. Inuyasha was in her room. Injured and sleeping and she couldn't just leave him there like that.

"Shit." Kagome had cursed under her breath as she made it to the top of the steps to the shrine.

Taking a deep breath she waited for her resolve to calm before heading straight into the house. She could do this. She had 4 days to spend time with her family and to get ready to leave for who knew how long. Her training could take weeks if not months to finish with the kind of torture she knew the demon lord would conduct upon his new... victim.

She shuddered at the thought.

"You okay Kai?"

"Yup! I'm fine Kei so don't worry but lets hurry and get inside I'm starving and it's already late."

"Yeah i hope your mom didn't notice we were gone for at least half the day already!"

Opening the front door with as much caution as possible the two teens closed the door behind them as they tried to take off their shoes as quietly as possible. Too bad mothers always know everything.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI AND YUSUKE URAMESHI! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS TO FIND BOTH OF YOU MISSING FOR HOURS WITHOUT A NOTE OR A CALL! YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR WORRYING ME LIKE THAT ? WELL!"

Both teens had gripped each other for dear life quaking in fear in front of the outraged woman with a deadly looking wooden spoon in her hand clutched just above her head as if to strike any second. Before excuses could fly their stomachs grumbled loudly and they sweat dropped dramatically while clutching each others stomachs to muffle the sound.

"Oh my you two must be famished why don't you two go up stairs and wash up then come to eat with the rest of us. Hurry up before you pass out or something."

They exchanged wary looks before scrambling up the stairs.

"Oh and kids?"

They froze mid step and looked back hesitantly at Ms. Higurashi who had a deep purple aura swirling about her and her face was shadowed in black as her eyes glowed and eerie yellow. Her mouth opened into a wide smile showing deadly fangs.

"I'll let it slide this time but if you ever do that again I'll stick cement blocks to your limbs so you stay put next time, alright dears? Now hurry on up before dinner gets cold."

Nodding vigorously they watched her until she turned back to normal and retreated back into the kitchen. Glancing at each other again they rushed to the bathroom together and leaned up against the now closed door sliding down to the floor. Breathing deeply they looked at each other before laughing hysterically. For now they had cheated death.

"Damn, I forgot how scary your mom could be sometimes!"

"Yeah she hasn't been like that since we were kids. I guess it was always because we caused so much trouble back them."

They calmed down as they washed up and tried to leave the bathroom only to bump into Souta. He eyed them critically then the bathroom and then again back to them. He just shook his head and sighed.

"I don't even want to know, do I? Mom was worried sick about you guys when Shippo started crying about his momma missing. He's in your room chewing on Inuyasha's ear. That guy can sleep through anything."

Souta shook his head and headed off downstairs. Kagome went straight to her room and was glomped by a bright red and green ball. Stumbling backwards into Yusuke, Kagome held on tightly to a sniffling kit.

"Oh Shippo I am so sorry I left you. I just had to talk with some people right away and couldn't tell you in time." Kagome hugged him tightly and his small arms clutched the front of her shirt even more.

"I was so scared when I went to go find you and your scent just disappeared! I thought you were attacked or Naraku actually found you or..."

Kagome began to rock him side to side and whispered soothingly into his small pointed ears. Yusuke reached around to ruffle the little fox's hair.

"Hey I was with her too you know. I would never let anything happen to Kagome. Your mom is safe with me kid don't worry. Next time we go we'll just take you with us regardless if the other people want you to or not. Okay?"

Shippo looked up and stopped his sniffling. Kagome gently wiped his tears away and kissed his forehead.

"Really? I thought you didn't like me like Inuyasha."

"Nah. I like you kid. Besides one of my best friends is a fox demon too. I'll have to remember to introduce you to him next time I see him. I'm sure he would want to see you too."

"Really you would do that? Awesome!"

Kagome looked at him strange then to Shippo. "Where did you learn to say awesome from?"

"Oh from uncle Souta."

"Great now I have to talk to him about teaching you slang. I don't want you sounding like Yusuke."

"Hey whats that supposed to mean?"

Kagome laughed hard and Shippo giggled as he snuggled into Kagomes chest. Yusuke felt his lips twitch up a bit and felt suddenly envious of Shippo. Then the happy little moment was interrupted when a big red blur tackled Yusuke into the hallway wall. Yusuke immediately kicked the offender off and was tackled again closer to the stairs. Gasps were heard but they were muffled by the growling coming from the red figure. When it went to stand up again Yusuke readied his fingers into position but Kagome was already retaliating.

"SIT! Inuyasha SIT BOY, SIT!"

Sorry it was short but I wanted you guys to get a better fight scene than what I had set fro the next chapter. Someone gets hurt... D


End file.
